Lonely Songs
by squirrelluver2
Summary: She's heart broken, a singer, pianist, and most of all, she's cursed with the wolf spirit. Will Haru find love or will Yuki get to her first? Chapter 13/Finale! Beware of lime/lemonHaruOC
1. Dream a Little Pain

Lonely Songs Chapter 1

Dream a Little Pain

_Haru walked around the Sohma estate bored. He suddenly heard a beautiful tune and decided to follow it. He reached a garage where he saw a girl in a beautiful dress with long, silver hair playing the piano and another with short blue hair playing the violin in a short summer dress. He stood there and waited for the song to end._

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Time has passed you by_

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
And here I am  
Left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

_The crying silver haired girl who'd sung was looking at the other girl and that's when the blue haired girl turned around and tossed her violin under a shelf. She looked at the crying girl and said, "I'm sory. Be happy." She turned into a bluebird and flew away. The silver haired girl stood up and screamed her name,"MIZU! NO!"_

Haru woke up to find himself in his own bed and depressed. He remembered the sad dream and it was really horrible. He pondered on what had happened to the Mizu girl for a brief time before going back to sleep, however, he was woken up minutes later by Momiji. He turned to him and asked, "What, Momiji?" Momiji looked sad and scared so he sighed and gave him a small, comforting hug. Momiji finally spoke up and said, "Haru, I had a bad dream and then I woke up to hear some really sad music. Will you check it out with me?" Haru nodded and got into some half-way decent clothing and followed Momiji out.

The two searched for the tune once more, but found no trace of it until they reached an off-limits garage that was right next to Akito's room. The two looked at each other and continued into the garage where they saw a girl with long silver hair playing the piano. Haru stopped Momiji from walking forward so they could hear the rest of the song.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.  


Haru was amazed by the end and didn't notice Momiji had gone to hug the crying girl. That was when Haru realized that this was the same girl from his dreams he walked up to her and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and then got up and ran to Akito's room.


	2. Love a Little Monster

_Sorry about using a piano and violin when she's just singing. I'm having a hard time finding good a'capella songs._

Lonely Songs Chapter 2

Love a Little Monster

At first, Haru didn't know what to think, but his thoughts were quickly broken by Momiji who was very worried about the girl.

"I wonder if she's alright." He said and looked at Haru. Haru merely shrugged and tried to mask his confusion because he was sure that he'd just discovered something he wasn't suppose to. The two walked back into their homes and parted.

The next morning Haru still hadn't spoken of the odd dream and girl. It wasn't until he arrived in homeroom that he started to think of her again. Lost in thought, he didn't notice that the teacher was about to introduce a new student and little did he know that the girl was a Sohma.

The door opened to reveal the same girl and when Haru saw her, his eyes widened and he immediately looked to Momiji who was looking back at him with the same shocked expression. The girl stepped forward and handed the teacher a note. The teacher nodded and the girl bowed to everyone before the teacher introduced her.

"Everyone, this is Sohma, Kairi. Kairi-chan, please introduce yourself and tell us about yourself." Yumeno-sensei told her. The girl, who Yumeno-sensei identified as Kairi, smiled to the class, however her brilliant smile didn't reach her eyes. Nonetheless, she spoke softly and moved with such grace that it made an angel look like a klutz. "Hello, as you know, my name is Kairi. I was home-schooled for all my life so yes, this is my first time in public school. I plan an joining choir and I am a master pianist."

Kairi looked around the room and noticed all the people looking at her in awe. She didn't let it show, but she didn't like the attention. After introducing herself, the teacher showed her to her seat which just so happened to be right by the other Sohmas. As she walked to her desk she heard girls whispering, "Why is _she_ a Sohma? I mean, _I'm_ the person who deserves to be with the wonderous Sohmas the most." She heard the girls around her agree and she sighed as she thought of how Mizu might have found it amusing that they treated her like a fan club president. She took her seat next to the boy that Akito had told her to be the ox and Haru Sohma. Kairi was also behind the usagi.

It made Kairi nervous to be surrounded by so many zodiac members and she couldn't help, but wonder how they would feel if knew that she was the widely favored wolf. She was never treated bad by Akito and she was closer to him than Kureno. He was like a brother to her and he accepted her. Even though she loved Akito dearly, she couldn't help, but feel angry that he kept she and Mizu locked up for all that time. However, she was very grateful when he released her. The happiness soon faded the day her blue-jay cursed friend disappeared along with any trace that she'd even been there.

Haru watched as the new girl spaced out and wondered what she was thinking about. It crossed his mind once or twice whether she knew of their curse.

The day passed very quickly for the both of them and before they knew it, it was lunch time. Kairi was the first one out and as she went to her locker she was pinned to the wall by the three girls form earlier in the class that hated her with a passion for being a Sohma. The girls snickered and began hitting her until she bled. After a short while, the girls retreated and went to the lunch room. Whilst everyone ate lunch, she climbed to the roof and went into the corner where she sung her sorrows out to the drifting wind.

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?_

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Oh, this silence  
It's so violent  
Since yourre gone 

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go

The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone 

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you.  


Meanwhile, the Sohma's, Uo, Hana, and Tohru had all made their way up the stairs to hear singing. Yuki quietly opened the door so they wouldn't disturb her. When the door opened, Momiji and Haru were shocked to see it was the new girl, Kairi. Momiji walked, well, more of bounced, his way to Yuki and Tohru and whispered, "That's the new girl Kairi. Did you know that she's a Sohma? I've never met her before other than last night where me and Hara saw her. She's a master pianist and a great singer! Huh, Tohru!" Tohru nodded in agreement and when the girl turned their way, the group was shocked to see she had bruises all over her and tears had pooled over her eyes.

Kairi gasped in shock when she saw her audience clapping around her. Then they rushed over to see if she was okay. She recognized the rat from the beatings he recieved from Akito and although she could do nothing, she really wanted to comfort him while he was locked away. Without any protest, the Yankee girl carried her to the nurse and she decided for them who would stay and make sure she was alright. The girl said that Yuki should do it because he was the easiest one to talk to and most understanding and then she proceeded to get into a fight with the neko.

Yuki looked over at Kairi as the group left them. He walked over and smiled one of his "prince-like smiles." The girl, however, wasn't easily fooled. She looked at him with pitiful eyes and said to him, "I'm terribly sorry I didn't help you. I couldn't, you know." Yuki looked at her with confused eyes and wondered what she meant. He wanted her to continue and she could see that so she did.

"I'm Kairi Sohma, one of the two members of the hidden zodiac." Yuki's eyes widened and he went to ask her what she meant, "What do you mean? There is only one zodiac. What exactly does the hidden zodiac do?"

Kairi breathe a long deep breath and told him, "I watched Akito beat you, but I couldn't do anything no matter how hard I tried. And as for what I am, you'll have to wait, because I was planning on going to the inu's house and explain."

Yuki nodded and then said, "You saw me then, but no one was allowed to help me, so why do you feel so guilty?"

_Okay peoples, that was chapter two and I'd like to tell you all that I'm looking for suggestions for songs of the a'capella genre and also songs that are sad and just have a piano and singer. In a short while I'm going to ask for songs that have all those things and a violin and then just good, sad songs with a girl singer, but for now, just a piano and singer. Well, see you all on the flip side. Ja ne!_


	3. Hurt a Little More

Lonely Songs Chapter 3

Hurt a Little More

Recap:

Yuki nodded and then said, "You saw me then, but no one was allowed to so why do you feel guilty?"

Kairi looked down and looked back up at her new friend, "Because I could've stopped him. You see, Mizu and I are his very favorites and that's why I feel bad. I could've told him to stop and he would've, but I was just so scared. And for that, I apologized."

Yuki sighed in frustration. She was too stubborn so he decided to just give up and let her apologized. "It's alright." The nurse finally arrived and treated her wounds. She then called the main house where Hatori answered.

"Yes? This is Hatori Sohma." Hatori was confused because the school had called and no one had ever called him to pick the kids up.

"Well, Mr. Sohma, it appears one of the Sohma kids, Kairi-chan, had gotten into a small fight and got injured. Can you come pick her up?" Yuki sighed, he had a feeling that since not even Haru or Momiji knew about her, then Hatori wouldn't. When he saw the nurse look at them strangely he asked to talk to Hatori.

"Hatori, it's Yuki."

"Yes, but who is Kairi?"

"She will explain it once you get here and take her. I'm not in the position to do so and if you really want an explaination they I suggest you take Akito with you. And ask him about the hidden zodiac."

Now Hatori was even more confused, "What?"

"Just do it, Hatori. It'll all make sense in the end."

Hatori agreed and Yuki left for class, leaving Kairi to herself. She almost fell asleep until she heard the door open and Akito walk in. He smiled a tainted smile at the nurse who nervously smiled back.

He walked to Kairi and whispered in her ear, "Come my sweet wolf, it's time to head home." Kairi nodded and got up with the help of Hatori who'd just walked in. Hatori signed her out and the three made their way to the car. Akito and Kairi sat in the back seat, Kairi leaning against the window and Akito leaning against the opposite one.

Hatori finally spoke and broke the silence, "Akito, may I ask what the hidden zodiac is?" Akito smirked and finally replied, "The hidden zodiac has two animals that I've never released until this day. They are the blue-jay and the wolf. Unfortunately, the blue-jay made a run for it and left the wolf here behind. They are both talented musicians if I do say so. Well, were for the poor blue-jay. You see, I caught her before she ran away and _squash_."

Kairi flinched when Akito made the squashing noise, but continued to look forward. They arrived at the main estate and Hatori took her to his office where he asked for a further explaination and asked her if he could tell Shigure so he could tell the others for her since she needed rest. When he took her back to the room she didn't stay there long after. It was already one in the afternoon so she figured she might as well play the piano. Kairi headed out to the garage Akito had arranged just for her and Mizu. She settled down and began to play her favorite song Weeping Melody.

School had just ended for Haru and friends and they decided to go to the main house after asking Shigure about the mysterious Kairi.

After the trio opened the door to Shigure's house, they realized that they had yet to be greeted by the perverted inu. Tohru began looking around and calling for him, but the dog didn't answer. Finally, after moments of searching, his head popped out and he had a large grin on. The three sweat-dropped and Haru and Momiji came in as well. Shigure and his relatives did the usual no-perverted nonsense deal and then they sat down.

Just as Kyo was about to demand Shigure to tell them, Shigure asked them, "You all are wondering about the beautiful Kairi-chan right?" They all nodded, encouraging the inu to continue. He put up his finger as if he were about to tell a fairytale to children and did so.

"Well, she's part of the hidden zodiac that Akito has kept secret. It involved two extra zodiac animals which were the ookami and aokakesu. (A/N:that's the wolf and blue jay.) They were like a cursed Repunzel and Swan Princess. Oh, how beautiful they must have looked in their long dresses and playing the piano and violin. Well, anyways, one day, Akito told them they would be released and little did poor Kairi-chan know they her friend was suicidal and wanted to die. Well, the two played one last song and then she transformed and flew away. Akito caught her and squished her. More blood is on his hands. Now, the hidden zodiac consists of just the wolf because the hidden zodiac skips three generations. And here we and she is now."

Everyone watched Shigure in amazement and then his perverted inu eyes lit up.

"I think I just thought of another idea for my next story!" Everyone did an anime fall as he skipped to his office. Then, they all took off to see Kairi.

_See you all on the flip side! Ja ne!_


	4. Sing a Little More

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, just my OC's Kairi and Mizu

Lonely Songs Chapter 4

Sing A Little More

Recap:

"I think I just thought of another idea for my next story!" Everyone did an anime fall as he skipped to his office. Then, they all took off to see Kairi.

The group went to Hatori's office and found an empty bed and so Haru told them to follow him. Of course, they were all a little skeptical at first, but eventually agreed. It was strange because he knew that he'd be able to find the place without getting lost. They walked over to the garage to find Kairi at the piano in her piano dress. She played another one of her sad songs that she uses to dull the pain of her forever wounded heart.

_Where are the heroes  
In my time of need  
Is my cry not loud enough  
Or have they gone all numb_

They just stand and stare  
Out of the rain  
Thinking but not acting  
That they're not to blame

Falling and crawling  
A fight to stand up  
Memory still haunts me  
In the dead of night

Over and over  
I felt so small  
But one day I'll be stronger  
And you better watch out

I will overcome  
Your violence their silence  
Although,   
It can't be undone  
I will overcome  
Knowing that I'm not the only one  
I will overcome  
It's the only way to carry on 

Where are the saviours  
Afraid of the toll  
Sorry do my nine inch nails  
Slash your soul

Such heroes  
Throwing stones  
Straight at the one  
Who is standing alone

Twisting and turning  
It's always the same  
Truth is never honest  
When you're to blame

Pushing and pulling  
Never give in  
One day I wish  
You'll see you're not so beautiful within

I will overcome  
Your violence your silence  
Although,  
It can't be undone  
I will overcome  
Knowing that I'm not the only one  
I will overcome  
It's the only way to carry on

Run and run  
Run and run

I will overcome  
Their violence your silence  
Although,  
It can't be undone  
I will overcome   
Knowing that I'm not the only one  
I will overcome  
It's the only way to carry on

I will overcome_  
_

Everyone except Haru, who was smirking, was completely amazed at her talent with the piano. Sure, they all knew she was a great singer, but they had no idea she was a genius on the piano as well.

After the song ended Momiji went over to see Kairi and when she noticed them all she blushed and looked down, but was brought out of her shell by the usagi who was currently giving her a big hug. She winced slightly as he touched a wound and Kyo noticed.

"Baka! That's her bruise!" He hit Momiji on the back of the head and that sent him immediately to crying mode.

"Waahhh! Kairi, Kyou hit me!" Kairi sighed and hug him, careful of her cuts. Then Momiji crawled over to Tohru and the two went on with a mindless conversation about anime. Kairi smiled kindly and that was when Momiji got a great idea.

"How about Kairi stay over 'Gure-sans house? We can all have a big sleepover!"

Tohru agreed,"Yes that would be great, but of course we have to ask Shigure-san. Is that okay with all of you guys, I mean, if you don't want to we don't have to. You could all just come by another time, or-" She was cut off by Kairi hugging her.

"That'd be great! I'll ask Akito's permission and if he says yes you guys can pick Haru and Momiji up at 5!" Everyone agreed to Kairi's suggestion and she immediately went to see Akito alone after much convincing to everyone else that she didn't need it because Akito never hurt her in her life.

Kairi went into Akito's room and bowed before getting into her proper sitting position. She looked to see Akito in the corner of the room. He nodded for her to speak and she did so.

"Akito-san, I was hoping you would let Momiji-kun, Haru-kun, and I spend the night at Shigure-san's house." Akito sighed heavily before nodding. He could never say no to her and she knew it. Kairi really surprised him though when she got up and gave him a hug. She smiled really brightly through her newly formed tears of happiness.

"Thank you Akito-san! You truly are my best friend! Thank you for letting me have fun and get to know everybody!"

$#!$&()? ": ? !#$&()

Thanx for reading my wonderful fanfic and I hope to see you when I write the next chapter of Lonely Songs, THE SLEEPOVER OF chocolate cake.


	5. Fear a Little Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Popular Mechanics For Lovers so please don't sue me cuz I don't wanna live in a box and be a hobo for the rest of my teenage and adult life!!!

A/N: _**"Hello"**_ means that it's someones thoughts and "Hello" means that its what someone says.

Lonely Songs Chapter 5

Fear A Little Darkness: Sleepover Madness Part One

After a while, the trio made it to Shigures house. As soon as the house was in view Momiji took off like the usagi he was.

"Haru..."

Haru looked down at the wolf curiously. "Hmm?"

"I guess now would be the best time to tell you that..." She got next to him and whispered in his ear. Haru's eyes widened and then he smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and they continued to walk to the house.

"Wahhhhh! Tohru! Kyo's being mean again!!!! WAHHHHH!"

Yuki sighed as he walked into the chaotic room and glanced over at Kairi and Haru as they walked in. Kairi noticed him and smiled a dazzling smile.

_**"Wait...did I just think her smile was dazzling?"**_ Yuki was very confused at his thoughts, he didn't really think of Kairi like that...did he?

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Momiji bounced up and down trying to get everyones attention. When he got it he continued.

"How about Kairi sing a song?" As Momiji said it, Shigures head appeared in the doorway. He'd only heard her sing once on his way to Akito's, but he love to refreash his memory.

"Great idea Momiji! Let's have our special flower sing for us!" No one but Yuki noticed when Kairi flinched at the word special. Even she was trying to hide the fact that she did it so Yuki took note of it and then put it to the back of his mind.

"Alright...umm...oh! I know the perfect song!" She smiled brightly and then everyone was dragged to the kitchen by Momiji where he lit the stove and made everyone gather around it and Kairi. Everyone, but Kyo sweat dropped.

Kyo, who was very confused asked, "What the hell?"

Kairi giggled but Kyo just glared at her making her giggle harder until Momiji responded.

"Well, if we're going to hear a campfire song, we need a campfire!" Kyo did an anime fall and by then everyone was either yelling or trying to get everyone to stop yelling. Shigure chuckled in the corner and Kairi smiled at him. Then, Momiji did what no one should've done.

Momiji...turned off the lights!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Momiji turned the lights back on and everyone looked at a petrified Kairi who was in the corner in the fetile (Sp?) position.

"You stupid usagi! You made her cry!"

"WAHHHHH!! Kyo hit me!!!"

"Shut up all of you!" Yuki hissed. Haru, who had just arrived in the room after getting lost saw Kairi and he instantly understood what was going on.

"Haru! You said that wouldn't happen!" Kairi said trying to hold back her tears. He looked at her sympathetically and then shrugged slightly. Yuki sighed, because he didn't want to wait another five minutes before Haru got the hint and went to comfort her he got up and sat down next to her. She crawled to him and he was a little tense when she hugged him but eventually hugged back.

Haru, who decided to declare war on Yuki for Kairi, decided that another way to get her attention was through...song!

Haru stood up and began to sing,

_I know he knocks you off your feet.  
You're so bitter, you think he's sweet.  
Well, he's wrong for you, I swear._

Yuki sweat dropped as did Kyo while Momiji and Tohru looked shocked.

Tohru looked really confused and asked no one in particular, "Haru...can sing?"

_Did you forget to read the script?  
There was never a role for him.  
It was always you and me. Just me._

Popular Mechanics for Broken Hearts could help me now.

I know you never felt romance,  
and we always lacked suspense.  
But I can edit those parts out.  


Haru stood Kairi up and they began to dance as he sung. Tohru and Momiji smiled and began to dance with them.

Kyo snapped out of shock, but went right back into it when he saw everyone dancing and Haru singing. Kairi laughed and so did Tohru and Momiji. Yuki sighed and then smiled as everyone danced. He longed to be with them, but he knew he had no place.

_  
I never made you feel complete.  
I'm a fault line beneath your feet.  
I would never bring you down, so down._

Popular Mechanics for Broken Hearts could help me now.

Just because he loves you too,  
he wouldn't ever take a bullet for you.  
Don't believe a word he says.  
He wouldn't ever cut his heart out for you.

I heard he wrote you a song, but so what?  
Some guy wrote sixty-nine, and one just ain't enough.  
And there's no sense even trying.  
I know, cause I've been  
trying all the time to find the song that would make you mine.  
But all I ever find, my love, are clichés that don't rhyme. 

Kairi spun away from Haru and reached down to pick Yuki up. He smiled at her and gladly took her hand. Haru was very pissed in the backgroud, but kept singing so no one would notice that he was mad over her.

_Popular Mechanics for Broken Hearts could help me now._

Just because he loves you too,  
he wouldn't ever take a bullet for you.  
Don't believe a word he says.  
He wouldn't ever cut his heart out for you. 

Shigure decided to try and join in on the fun and spun Kyo around until he was kicked in the face by him and then he just dragged himself back to his office where he was trying to figure out where to hide his latest chapter. The last thing he heard was everyone yell, "_Popular Mechanics for Broken Hearts could help me now."_

Everyone broke into laughter except Kyo and Haru who were silently fuming. Then everyone got quiet as Kairi stopped smiling and stood up to begin her song.

_I did my best to please you  
But my best was never good enough  
Somehow you're only able to see  
All I am not  
Did you ever look behind  
Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find  
I have failed you  
But you have failed me too  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
In your life why didn't you ever try  
I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate  
For the person with the same blood in his veins  
You show no regrets  
About all the things you did or said  
I have failed you  
But believe me you failed me too  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
In your life why didn't you ever try  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified_

Everyone was silent, knowing that she was singing about Akito, until finally Momiji started to clap and then everyone else did. Kairi blushed and then bowed. Then the crazy part of the afternoon or since it was six-thirty (A/N: I put sex there the first time lol oops), the night, started.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!!" Was all Tohru could say as Kairi, who had just minutes before decided to see what was cooking, was splattered with chocolate cake. Kairi smirked evilly and threw a pile of the cake that was on her face at Tohru and then some at Yuki. Momiji laughed and grabbed the cake from the oven and then threw some at Kyo. Kyo threw some at Yuki but he ducked and it hit Kairi who threw it back. It missed Kyo and hit Haru.


	6. Lose a Battle, Win a Little War

A/N: I don't own Within Temptation, their songs, or Fruits Basket. I do, however, own Kairi and Mizu so if you stole them...PLEASE GIVE THEM BACK!!! Also, be warned for Yuki OOCness and slight yuri.

Lonely Songs Chapter 6

Lose A Battle, Win A Little War

The room grew intensely silent and everyone stared at Haru who appeared to have turned black but had yet to speak. Kairi slowly walked up to Haru and in an attempt to calm him down, she smiled nervously and then put a finger in the cake on his face and licked it. She smiled really big and looked at Tohru.

"This is some good cake!" She said. Everyone sweat dropped and Haru looked at her confused. She smiled at him and got some more cake off his face and ate it. At that moment Shigure walked in the room to see a competitive Kyo throwing cake at a calm Yuki who was throwing it back, a dancing and sliding Momiji and Tohru who was also nervously laughing, and two teens eating off each others faces using their fingers.

Shigure coughed to get their attention but was hit by Haru who was still a little black. He was about to cry out in pain until two out of the four teenage boys yelled at him.

"Go back to your office. You're coughing all over the cake!" Shigure looked at Kairi for help, but she just shrugged. He tearfully headed back to his office muttering something about Kyo and Kairi being evil.

Finally everyone settled down and started cleaning up while Momiji went into the living room to watch an anime and they all finished in about half an hour. It was seven o'clock and they all decided to watch a scary movie so Kyo kicked Momiji out of the room and put on the movie from the show from the series _Masters of Horror, The Black Cat._

Halfway through the show Tohru screamed in terror as the woman, or Sissy, coughed up blood all over her piano because she had an extreme illness.

"Go and comfort her you stupid neko!" Yuki hissed at Kyo. Kyo muttered somethin along the lines of damn rat but went to comfort her in the kitchen anyways.

After about six minutes they returned but Kyo had to turn around as soon he saw the man cut his cat's eye out and it completely disgusted zodiac neko.

Soon everyone joined him as they saw the woman get hit in the head with an axe by her husband and then yank it out. No one bothered watching the rest except Haru and Kairi but even they had to leave when he he started to put her in the wall.

About ten minutes later Yuki went into the and shielded his eyes from any gore and shut the movie off. Meanwhile, Kairi was in the corner of the kitchen eating cookies with Haru and Tohru was in the other corner clinging to Kyo's arm for dear life repeatedly saying, "There are no such things as killer writers that murder cats and their wives."

When Yuki returned he took a spot next to Momiji and they both sat their in shock. Everything was quiet except for cookies being crunched and Tohru's murmuring. Then Kairi shhd them all and they all listened for the ruffling of papers again.

"Hey guys!" Everyone screamed really loudly and then ran out of the room and into the woods screaming something along the lines of "ITS THE KILLER WRITER!!!!" leaving both Shigure and Yuki in the kitchen sweat dropping. It was eight-fifteen so they figured that they had enough time on their own.

Whilst everyone else was trying to find their way home, Kairi was sitting under a tree panicing. (A/N: Don't know if it is even a word, but if it is it isn't spelled right) She decided to try and calm herself by singing her childhood favorite song.

_I went to the animal fair  
All the birds and the beasts were there  
The big baboon by the light of the moon  
Was combing his auburn hair.  
You should have seen the monk  
He sat on the elephant's trunk  
The elephant sneezed and fell on his knees  
And what became of the monk,  
The monk, the monk, the monk,  
The monk, the monk, the monk? _

She was interrupted by a familiar laughing and she stopped and looked up scared but only to be met by Haru. Kairi narrowed her eyes and turned around with a hmph, but her anger didn't last long because she burst out laughing. He managed to contain his laughter long enough to make a comment.

"At least you didn't involve a cow!" They both burst into laughter even more and stayed that way for at least five minutes until Kairi stopped and her eyes widened.

"Haru..."

"...Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get back?"

"..."

"Hatsuharu?"

"..."

"Oh great! We're stuck well, at least I'm not alone..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey Haru..."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna here a song?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

_Nothing's ever changed, you still turn away  
You've washed your hands, you've made that all too clear  
You just keep on living this lie_

You refuse to see, you're denying me  
the cross I bear but you don't seem to care  
Even Judas knew he had lied

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name my dear

I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth  
All you see is how you want it to be  
So you keep on living your life

Release me from this cross after all these years  
Oh call my name and help me with this weight  
Even though it comes far too late

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder ...

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call

Why? Why?

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder ...

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call 

"Wow, that was beautiful..."

Kairi blushed, "Thank you."

They looked into each others eyes. Haru moved closer to Kairi and she smiled slightly.

"Haru!" The two of them sighed looked up to see a slightly angry Yuki. He hid his anger and helped Kairi off the ground then made they made their way back to the house, Yuki dragging Kairi who was dragging Haru.

When they got back Yuki pulled Kairi up to his room where he finally let her go.

"Yuki what's wrong?"

"Were you guys going to kiss?"

"Yuki? What are you talking about?"

"Why are you doing this? I know we haven't known each other long but you're breaking my heart!"

"What?" Yuki couldn't believe she was still confused so he put it as bluntly as possible.

"I LOVE YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME TOO!"

"Yuki...I'm sorry but...I don't love anyone anymore."

"Anymore? I don't get it..."

"I used to love her!" Tears were pouring down her eyes by now and Yuki didn't seem to care.

"Love who?"

"MIZU that's who!" She ran out of the room through the window and left a shocked Yuki behind. Haru entered the room just long enough to see a gray wolf disappear into the woods. He turned black.


	7. Sing a Little Song

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the songs I use! I only own my OC's Kairi and Mizu so please don't steal them because I wouldn't do that to you[means song

Lonely Songs Chapter 7

SIng A Little Song: Sleepover Madness Part Three

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Yuki, who was still in shock, mumbled slightly and then Haru shook most of it out to him.

"She said...she loved...Mizu?' Now he was really confused.

"Shit! I can't believe you! Of all people-" He didn't get to finish because he was already out the door with Kairi's song.

While Yuki and Haru had their conversation, Kairi was running in the woods for dear life in her wolf form. None of the wolves came near her because they'd seen what an upset wolf can do if she's angry enough.

Poof

She continued to run even in her nude form until she tripped on a bunch of branches. Rain began to fall and she cradled her legs to her chest as she crawled under a tree seeking some shelter. Kairi cried and cried until she couldn't anymore so she did what she did best, she sung herself a song; the same song she sung for Mizu the first time they met.

_[Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love_

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done ?  
What have you done now?

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy?  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done

What have you done now

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you 

"You sing beautifully even through rain and tears."

Kairi looked up to see Haru with her clothes. He bent down next to her and she immediately went into his warm arms.

Haru held Kairi as she cried in his arms; he just failed to mention that she was nude. After crying she blushed red.

"Haru...can I...umm...havemyclothesnow?"

He laughed and nodded and gave her the clothes he had in his arms. She walked behind a tree and put her clothes on then she looked back at him.

"Haru, you do know the way back, right?"

"Uh..."

Meanwhile, Tohru was having a breakdown after seeing Kairi run off crying and everyone was trying to comfort her except Shigure.

Suddenly, Shigure burst into...song?

[Turn away, if you could get me a drank of water 'cuz my lips are chapped and faded. Come my Aunt Marie

"You don't even have an Aunt Marie!"

[Help her gather all my things and bury me in all my favorite colors

"What the hell...?"

[My sisters and my brothers still

"You're an only child you baka inu!"

[I will not catch youuu

Shigure bent down by Tohru.

['Cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you

Yuki and Kyo snapped and beat him, but he continued.

[Turn away 'cuz I'm awful just to see

"You got that right."

Shigure was cut off by a bouncing Momiji.

[Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?

"What the hell? It's summer!"

[My world is changing, I'm rearranging. Does that means Christmas changes too?

"MOMIJI!"

[Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the boy you used to know? You and I were so carefree. Now nothing's easy. Is Christmas changing or just me?

"Wow..."

Then Kyo broke into the next song.

['No time for goodbye,' he said, as he faded away. 'Don't put your life in someones hands 'cuz they're bound to steal it away,

He pointed accusingly at Yuki before continuing.

[Don't hide your mistakes 'cuz they'll find you, burn you.' Then he said, 'If you wanna get out alive, run for your life. If you wanna get out alive, run for your life.

Kyo was cut off by a depressed Yuki.

[Your life dreams are shattered, you've gone away.

He smiles sadly at Tohru.

[We've cried here for hours and hours turn to days. We know you regret leaving us here with poor tricks and memories that we've held so dear. When I hear your name, it's not the same. No matter what they say, I'm not okay. And we started at zero and went different ways, now we're all out here wasting away.

He stopped when the door opened and shut, revealing a smiling Kairi. Yuki wasn't fooled and neither were the rest of them. He looked in her eyes and saw something he'd never seen before, heartbreak, sadness, and pure fear of life.

Tohru shakily stood up and held her hand out to Kairi who took it. The two did a song as well and it started with Tohru.

[What I thought wasn't mine, in the light, wasn't one of a kind, a precious pearl. When I wanted to cry I couldn't cuz I wasn't allowed.

Kyo was going to speak but was cut off by the two of them singing together.

[Gomenasai, for everything. Gomenasai, I know I let you done. Gomenasai 'til the end, I never needed a friend like I do now.

Kairi began to sing by herself.

[What I thought wasn't all, so innocent, was delicate doll of porcelain. When I wanted to call you and ask you for help, I stopped myself.

They both sung now.

[Gomenasai, for everything. Gomenasai, I know I let you done. Gomenasai 'til the end, I never needed a friend like I do now.

They both stopped singing and headed for the stairs but not before saying one last time, "gomenasai." They made their way to Tohru's room leaving shocked males behind.

A/N: No their will not be a TohruxKairi relationship. Kairi wasn't lesbian, you'll find out later that she just felt the same way that Haru feels about Yuki.


	8. Cry For Me a Little Today

A/N: This scene is probably one of those raining day scenes. Oh, and don't steal my characters or else I'll sue the pants off of you!! No, I'll just get some money. Oh yeah, I don't have a lawyer, do I? Anyways, I can't wait to go to this years anime convention! I'm going as Rin Sohma!!!!! I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of the songs I use.

Lonely Songs Chapter 8

Cry For Me A Little Today

Tohru came down about half an hour later and went straight to Yuki.

"Yuki...I think you should see her. She said she can't sleep unless she talks to you."

Yuki gulped and nodded. He really wanted to apologize so he went up to Tohru's room and knocked on the door. When no one answered he opened the door, but, to his surprise, no one was there.

"Kairi?" No one answered his calls. His eyes widened as he read a note that was left by the bed.

_Yuki, _

_I went back to Akito. Don't ask why, and don't come after me. Just know that I wanted to apologize for leading you on and that I do think you're a great guy. _

_Love,_

_Kairi_

Yuki was shocked to say the least. _Why did the girl go back to Akito? The man killed her best friend for Pete's sake!_ Yuki sweat dropped. _Who's Pete? Arg! Anyways, I have to tell the others and see what they say._

Yuki walked down the stairs nervously; he didn't know how they react to being told that their new friend was scampering back to Akito's clutches at that exact moment.

"Um...Honda-san, Haru, Shigure, baka neko, Momiji-kun, well, she's gone..."

"WHAT?!?"

Meanwhile, Kairi was not at the hands of Akito, but was actually in the middle of nowhere. She'd ran for about half an hour and with her zodiac animal being a wolf, she managed to get rivery far. The place she landed in was a grassy, open area with a giant cliff that overlooked at least ten miles of forest. She stood up on the corner of the cliff and howled at the full moon.

Kairi sat back down and began to think. _I'm a coward. I said I was to go there, but I'm too much of a coward to face even Akito. I couldn't face Yuki and I can't die because then I'll have to face Mizu or even become a shinigami. Not like I actually believe in that stuff, heh heh. Heh..._Kairi sighs. _I suppose the only thing left to do is run and I'm just the wolf to do that. _Kairi howled one last time and then slid off the cliff and as soon as she hit the ground she ran. She swore to herself that she wasn't going to stop. If she did, everything she's running from will just catch up to her. Sure, call her a coward, but it doesn't matter because being a coward didn't matter, as long as she could get away from all the pain.

Tears fell down her cheeks and left stains that on further examination, were full or regret. The air was so cold that night and she shivered slightly, but otherwise, she didn't react to it. She sniffed and then began singing a shakey song.

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call,_

_Shooting signals in the_ air,

_'Cuz I need somebody's help. _

_I can't make it on my own, _

_So I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening?_

_Listening..._

_I've been sitting here and I'm miles away,_

_Making signals hoping they'd save me._

_I locked myself in side these walls,_

_'Cuz out there I'm always wrong._

_I don't think I'm going to make it._

_So while I'm sitting here,_

_On the eve of my ,_

_I write this letter hoping it saves me._

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call,_

_Shooting signals in the_ air,

_'Cuz I need somebody's help. _

_I can't make it on my own, _

_So I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening?_

_Listening..._

_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away._

_Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?_

_I send an S.O.S. tonight,_

_Wonder if I will survive._

_How in the hell did I get so far away this time?_

_So now I'm sitting here,_

_The time of my departure's near._

_I say a prayer, 'Please, someone save me.'_

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call,_

_Shooting signals in the_ air,

_'Cuz I need somebody's help. _

_I can't make it on my own, _

_So I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening?_

_Listening..._

_I'm lost and I don't can't make it on my own,_

_I don't wanna die alone._

_I'm so scared,_

_Drowning out,_

_Reaching out,_

_Holding on to everything I love._

_Crying out,_

_Dying now,_

_Need some help..._

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call,_

_Shooting signals in the_ air,

_I need somebody's help,_

_I can't make it own my own,_

_I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening?_

Kairi stopped and breathed hard. She was at the edge of the forest and decided that there would be the best place to fall asleep. So Kairi made herself a bed with her jacket and fell asleep quickly, only to have her night filled with terrible nightmares.

_(A/N:I'm out of internet services at this lovely hour of 12:45 a.m. so I can't find the lyrics and thus, I'm making these words up from the song on my ipod. I have no idea what was said here so don't ask me.)_


	9. Run a Little While Longer

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the songs I use so please don't sue me because I don't wanna become a bum and live on the street because I have no money and have to eat out of the garbage can!

Lonely Songs Chapter 9

Run A Little While Longer

Kairi woke up to silence and she was confused. She looked around and saw that she was in the same spot as she was when she fell asleep. She sighed, it wasn't just a dream. Kairi stood up and looked around the area. A tear fell from her eyes and she bent down by a small grave that was just big enough to house a dead bird. Now Kairi knew exactly where she was and she hated herself for bringing her here of all places. She bent down and prayed to Buddha.

_Buddha, please help me. I'm lost and alone and all I want is to be happy, but everything just ends up messed up in the end. What do I do now? I can't go back to Akito and I certainly can't go back to Shigure's and say it was an honest mistake and that I was sorry. Akito would just make it worse and practically say, 'I told you so,' so what do I do? Please Buddha, I need your guidance._

She fell to both of her knees and put her hand on Mizu's grave. She muttered the last words to the last song she and Mizu ever sang, "You gave up the fight, you left me behind. You'll always be mine, I know deep inside. All thats done's forgiven..." Another tear fell on the small grave and then suddenly a hand raised Kairi's cheek. She looked to see Akito above her and gasped. Akito smiled saddly and embraced Kairi. She leaned against him and held him tight.

"Sing a song for me, my beloved wolf."

"Okay..."

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
Theres always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And its hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
Youre in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
Theres vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It dont make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
Its easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
Youre in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
Youre in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

"Akito..."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm glad you're here..."

"Me too."

...Silence...

"Wolfy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"...No..."

"Would you like to come back to the main house and stay with me for a bit? I can't stand the thought of you going back to that monster, the stupid cow, and that disgusting Honda girl."

Kairi nodded and before Akito knew what happened, she was asleep in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Shigure's_

"Hello?"

"Yes, it's Hatori."

"Ha'ri! Have you found her yet?"

"I didn't, but Akito did. Neither of them want me near her and so I can't see if she's sick or not, but she appears alright."

"Good, I was starting to worry."

"...Wow...as far as I know, all hell breaks loose when you actually start to worry about something important. Your editor would have a heart-attack."

"Heh,heh, heh...funny thing about that..."

"Shigure, don't tell me you put her in the hospital again."

"...Oops..."

"Mental or regular?"

"Mental of course!"

"sighs Great...anyways, I have to go..."

"Bye Ha'ri!"

"Hn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Akito and Kairi_

Akito put Kairi down on the bed and watched her sleep peacefully. The wolf had always been a friend to him and all the other God's in the past. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face that had been causing her to twitch. He watched her in awe of her beauty. Suddenly he felt very angry at the ushi and nezumi for harming his wolf. _HIS_ wolf! Akito wanted to hit something so bad and he knew to peoplewho would be perfect for the job. He called Hatori in and smirked evilly.

"Hatori, bring Yuki and Hatsuhara here now."

"But, Akito, you're not fully recovered from going out in the cold like that you could catch-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Akito."

Akito smirked again and headed for his normal room which had kept the door to Kairi's room hidden. He had yet to notice that the poor ookami had just awoken.

When Kairi opened her eyes she noticed she was alone yet again and sighed. She looked out her window and saw the full moon that had yet to pass. Kairi howled loudly and then got on the roof when she stared at it with gray eyes. She closed her eyes and sang once more.

_When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful.  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart._

And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears,  
And when she was happy so was I.  
When she loved me.

Through the summer and the fall,  
We had each other that was all.  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be.

And when she was lonely,   
I was there to comfort her,  
And I knew that she loved me.

So the years went by,  
I stayed the same.  
But she began to drift away.  
I was left alone.  
Still I waited for the day,  
When she'd say "I will always love you"

Lonely and forgotten,  
Never thought she'd look my way,  
And she smiled at me and held me,  
Just like she used to do.  
Like she loved me,   
When she loved me.

When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart.  
When she loved me.

_A/N: See you all later! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I apologize for being lazy and getting this out so late. I'd also like some reviews if it isn't too much to ask..._


	10. Apologize For a Little Thing

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the songs I post on here so don't sue me or else I will get in major trouble and I don't have the money to pay you. Slight LIME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN SKIP IT, just know that Haru and Kairi are together and Yuki is giving up on Kairi and going with Machi ( I hate her!) (My first lime btw...)

Lonely Songs Chapter 10

Apologize for a Little Thing

Kairi jumped down from the roof and was walking by the window where she heard coughing. She turned and looked in only to find a beaten Haru leaning against his doorway and swaying. She jumped into the room through the window and called to him.

"Haru!"

He began to sway again and was about to collapse when Kairi caught him and set him on the bed.

"Haru, I'm sorry. If I hadn't acted like such a spoiled bitch then this wouldn't have happened."

He smiled weakly as she started to look over his wounds. So far, she could tell he had a gash on his head and his thigh (sp?) was bruised because of how he winced when the blanket touched it. She was going to get Hatori, but Haru stopped her.

"He's helping Yuki. I don't need much, so why don't you go? I don't want you to worry..."

Kairi's eyes widened and she then settled down and smiled at him.

"I'll stay and help you. It's the least I could do..."

She went into his bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. After she cleaned his cut on his head she realized she's have to see just how bad his thigh was. She blushed at the thought and then pulled down his blanket. He looked at her confused and was about to speak when his eyes widened as she pulled down his pants. He didn't know she wanted _that_. (A/N: I know that that's perverted, but I just couldn't help it lol.) She hit him on the arm like she was angry, but she was just really embarrassed. So she took the time to explain.

"I want to see that bruise on your leg..."

He nodded slightly and blushed as well. He tensed as he felt her cold hand run up his thigh. She layed her hand against it and the pain turned to pleasure. She noticed he was blushing and was about to remove her hand when he grabbed it. Haru took her hand and ran it up and down his bruise. Kairi was a deep crimson color and Haru was a medium pink. Then, he took her hand up slightly higher than the bruise and shivered in delight. He pulled her on him and stared into her eyes.

"Kairi...I like you..."

Kairi smiled. She liked Yuki and Mizu alot, but the way she felt about Haru was different then either of them. She felt safe with him and she loved it when he looked at her and touched her.

She bent closer to him and he went the rest of the way. It started off as a slow and loving kiss, but after they broke apart for air, they found themselves wanting more. Haru pulled Kairi back down to him and they kissed roughly. He licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance which she gladly gave him. His tongue moved inside of her mouth and kept going until he found her pleasure spot. He licked her special spot and she tried to bite back a moan, but failed. He smirked into her mouth and they broke apart once more. They were now in a very expecting position. He was sitting up and she was straddling his waist. Haru rubbed her back and went in for a third kiss, but was stopped when her lips found their way to his neck and ear. Haru layed them down and Kairi straightened her body and layed in between his open legs. Haru felt her thigh brush up against his and he arched his back up high which caused their hips collided. Haru wanted more and Kairi did too, but the lovely moment was stopped when Hatori walked into the door with Yuki.

Hatori coughed into his hand and the two seperated immediately. Kairi walked out of the room embarrassed and headed for her own whilst Haru sat on his bed in shock and embarrassment. Hatori raised his eyebrow and Haru looked down. Momiji came bouncing in and looked at Haru with a big grin.

"I was suppose to come and get you earlier, but I figured that you'd never been that far with a girl so I waited!" Haru's eyes widened and he suddenly wished that he could disappear for a little while. He was too busy thinking to notice Hatori looking over him.

"She did a good job treating you, but here are some painkillers."

Haru nodded and took them as everyone left the room. Hatori sighed and then smirked. 'Guess Shigure and Ayame would like to know that Haru's finally growing up."

Yuki couldn't get out what he saw. He kept thinking about Kairi on top of Haru and it really annoyed him. He sighed. There was nothing he could do; if they liked each other then he'd just give up. Besides, Machi was really starting to interest him...

A/N: First lime! Oh, their will be a future lemon so I'm going to up the rating now to M just to be safe. Ja ne!


	11. Happy For a Little While

A/N: I Do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of the songs I use, but I do own Kairi and Mizu so If you steal them, I'll be forced to take action! Mwuhahaha!!

Lonely Songs Chapter 11

Happy For a Little While

Kairi was walking down the street and thinking about what to say to Haru when she saw him. It was going to be embarrassing to mention it so she figured that she'd just act normal. She was a little late and had missed Haru and Momiji, but she was catching up quick she ran up to them all and smiled at each and every one of them.

Haru saw Kairi coming up and as soon as she was done saying good morning to everyone, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him when they were walking. She closed her eyes in comfort and smiled lightly.

"Haru..."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Everyone was smiling slightly except Kyo who was in the corner pouting about his recent fight with Yuki. Kairi sighed into content as they walked slowly to school. Her suddenly started to hurt and she clutched it. It usually hurt a lot but she didn't know why. She didn't tell Hatori because she didn't want to trouble him and not to mention she figured that if she lived with it for four years previously then it couldn't be that bad. The last thing Kairi saw was blackness...

Haru was walking when he suddenly saw Kairi fall. He caught her and started to shake her but she wouldn't get up. He told Kyo to go get Hatori and surprisingly, he did it without question. Hatori came without minutes and took her to his office where he laid her down and did a check of her heart and other things. What surprised him, however, was how her heart was shaped. It was literally a broken heart that looked like it could shatter in any minute if she were to get one more heart-break. The way he figured, if she came out of her comatose state, she would have four months to live, and if she didn't, she would die right there.

* * *

Kairi's Comatose State

Kairi looked around to see a beautiful river of freezing cold water. The air was chilly but peaceful. She smiled and splashed the stream with her feet. She turned to the right and there was a piano. She smiled happily and sat down on the stool and started to play (Miss You by Zi-A). She looked up as she saw Mizu above her smiling. Mizu started to sing in another language. Kairi smiled and continued playing until the song was done. Mizu walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Kairi looked down at her as she bent to her knees.

"My dear, you must try and go home..."

"But...I want to stay with you..."

"You have people who love you and miss you..."

"But _I _miss _you_!"

"I know, but now is not your time. Please, for me, go back to Haru..."

"Mizu..."

"Go home!"

Mizu disappeared into the wind and Kairi fell to her knees and cried. She wanted to just go home. Without Mizu she didn't want to stay here. If neither Haru nor she was here, then she didn't want to be.

"Let me go! I want to go home! I want to live! Don't kill me! Please! Please..."

She cried a little more until she heard Haru's voice breaking her dream land.

"Kairi..."

Kairi stood up and screamed at the sky.

"NO! I **WON'T **give up! I absolutely refuse! Let me out of this dream and take me home **NOW!**

* * *

Haru heard Kairi scream in her coma and she clutched his hand. He called Hatori who was now on his computer. Hatori came over and felt Kairi's head. She was shifting around and moving as if she was having a horrible nightmare. Suddenly, she jumped up and her eyes widened. She grabbed Haru and pulled him close, crying into his arms. Kairi loved him so much and she had almost lost him, well, he almost lost her.

Haru cradled Kairi into his arms and neither noticed when Hatori smiled and left the room. He was just so happy to have her alive and for a second, he almost forgot that she was going to die anyways. He gently set her down and stroke her forehead as she smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but he couldn't.

"Haru...what's wrong?"

"Hatori said you have something wrong with your heart. You're going to die in four months."

Kairi's eyes widened and tears began to fall again. Haru was crying as well as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, muttering sweet nothings to her. Soon after, her eyes got heavy from all the tears and she fell asleep.


	12. Love A Little

. A/N:LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lonely Songs Chapter 12 Love Me A Little

The next day,Kairi walked with Haru and Momiji to school in silence. No one wanted to mention the fact that she was going to die, but the tension, which was heavy in the air, showed that something was wrong.

"Hey Kairi!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

Kairi smiled the best she could and sighed slightly before replying.

"Hey Tohru, Yuki, Kyo..."

"Um...Ms. Kairi...Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Just...uh...dandy..."

"Just...tell them Kairi..." Haru told her.

Kairi looked down and gulped. She knew she'd have to tell them eventually but she was hoping that it wouldn't be so soon.

"Um, I have some sorta illness thing."

O.O "Kairi! Oh-no! What happened? What is it?" Tohru panicked. (Sp?)

Kyo bonked her on the head slightly before nodding for you to continue.

"I'm going to die in four months. I guess everyone is referring to it as BHS for Broken Heart Syndrome. Apparently my heart is ready to shatter. The only good thing coming out of this is that I get to skip gym..." Kairi tried to lighten the conversation but it wasn't working. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kyo scoffed and ran away to who knows where. Tohru was in tears and Yuki looked heartbroken. I must say though, Haru, Momiji and Kairi looked the worst. Kairi sighed and then looked at everyone and smiled.

"At least I'm going to skip gym!" She grabbed everyones arm and made a big train all the way to school.

Classes went by in silence except for the random times that Momiji, Kairi, and Tohru tried to lighten the air. Afterwards, the walk home was almost unbearable. Momiji left the couple when they got inside the main gates and Haru looked down at Kairi. She was pleading with her eyes to get him to let her hang out with him.

"Fine..." He sighed.

They headed back into the room and Kairi layed down on his bed. He layed down next to her and she smiled brightly.

"Do you...want to..." He blushed. Kairi looked clueless so he sighed and tried again.

"Doyouwanttodieavirgin?" Kairi's eyes widened and then she chuckled.

(Do you want to die a virgin?)

"No..."

He kissed her neck slowly.

"How about now?"

"Yes..."

He brought his mouth up to her lips and kissed her lips. She sighed against him and he smirked. He took advantage of her parted lips and put his tongue into her mouth. Kairi moaned as his tongue rubbed her sweet spot. They broke off the kiss and he immediately went to her neck. Whilst he kissed her collarbone, she quickly began to strip him and helped him strip herself. They soon lay nude on top of each other.

"Haru...I...love you."

"I...love...you too."

They said in between breaths. He kissed her stomach and then went back up to her lips. He layed in between her parted legs and the next thing Kairi knew, she felt a finger go up into her tight womanhood. She moaned slightly as he slid another in and pushed it in and out; loosening her tightness slightly. He felt her arch her back slightly and his fingers went deeper into her. Haru looked at her and she nodded. He pushed himself into her and she groaned in pain. He pushed harder inside of her and the pain turned to pleasure. She moaned greatly and he bit back one as well.

"Haru..."

He pushed harder inside of her and he felt himself getting ready to climax. He pushed really deep inside of her and for just a litte while, their bodies were one and together. Kairi cummed and felt him cum inside her as well. She moaned and he collapsed onto her, sweat and all. He slowly took himself out of her and layed down next to her in the sweat covered sheets.

"Kairi..."

"Haru..."

"Will you sing for me?"

She nodded and caught her breath before singing.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place 


	13. Gone For a Little While Finale

Lonely Songs Chapter 13 Finale

Gone For A Little While

After their little "activities" Kairi went back to her room. As she passed through Akito's, she heard whimpering. Her eyes widened and she went to the corner from which it came.

"Kairi, I lied. You aren't going to die. I changed the assessment and hoped that I would die later so you could die of overdose with me. Now, I'm dying. I'm almost dead I'm sorry."

"Akito?" Kairi bent down next to him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you no matter what and I hope you will be forgiven for your sins."

"Kairi, thank you. Please, sing me one last song..."

"Yes Akito."

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why_

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All of the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories...  


Hatori came in to see Akito laying in Kairi's arms who was crying down upon him. She looked up at him and shook her head. He sighed and carried Akito's body to his office where he would prepare him for the funeral.

...3 Days Later At The Funeral...

Kairi hadn't said a word to anyone and even though everyone was happy he was dead, they all felt just a hint of sadness. Of course, for Kairi, it was more than a hint of sadness. She really liked Akito, he was like a brother to her.

After the monk finished the prayers, everyone was motioned to the piano where Kairi took her seat. Haru got on the drums and Yuki got on guitar.

_Nothing's ever changed, you still turn away  
You've washed your hands, you've made that all too clear  
You just keep on living this lie_

You refuse to see, you're denying me  
the cross I bear but you don't seem to care  
Even Judas knew he had lied

I so wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name my dear

I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth  
All you see is how you want it to be  
So you keep on living your life

Release me from this cross after all these years  
Oh call my name and help me with this weight  
Even though it comes far too late

I so wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call

Why? Why?

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call

Everyone clapped and waited as Yuki and Haru stood back.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.  


Everyone clapped and left except Momiji and Kairi. She smiled sweetly and nodded. He got out his violin and they began to play together.

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Time has passed you by_

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
And here I am  
Left in silence

Everyone stopped and listened to the music. Haru smiled slightly and climbed in. Everyone else stayed out and listened for a few minutes before following.__

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven 

Kairi blew a kiss toward the sky and smiled. She held Momiji's hand and they walked to the cars.

THE END!!


End file.
